Be Original, Let Your Soul Sing
by Crossover-Queen95
Summary: A lot has been happening, Stiles was starting to break down, his dad though he was going crazy and it just was all falling apart because Derek didn't listen to him..Until a new family came to town. The youngest daughter was something else entirely. And Stiles kinda like it... Stiles/OC! WEREWOLF STILES
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! **

I don't own TeenWolf, I just own my oc and her family.

Okay this chapter will be a lot of angst but it is kinda the way I wanted it, TeenWolf is a pretty dark show so I kinda wanted to go with it. This is all going to happen during the 3rd season but my way and I think this chapter is pretty good but please read and review and tell me what you think. I have a lot of ideas for this and I'm really excited about this! So enjoy and hang in there, the next chapter will be a lot happier!

Chapter 1.

….It all happen within minutes, roars were erupting around her as she struggled against her bindings. Hot tears streaked her face as she screamed. In front of her,she was watching her friends...her new family be beaten, wounded. She heard a grunt as a thud echoed by her toes. She chose the wrong day to be barefoot. Her screamed pierced the air as much as it could through her gagged mouth. The boy that she had come to love, yes love, was laying at her feet not moving.

She wanted to drop to her feet and cradle him to her chest but she couldn't move, besides thrash back and forth. She couldn't do anything as his glowing eyes looked up at her. Even in his current form, his features held the same soft looking freckles that speckled his checks. She screamed,whined and whimpered as the crazed man stepped over his body and roughly gripped at his messy chestnut hair and crained his neck to look at her. He snarled and winced, baring his fang

She sobbed and tried to kick up but her body was to tired, to drained to even listen to her. The man chuckled darkly and turned his creepy red gaze to her.

" Look at her pup, see how she feels the pain even though it's not hers. Its cause she is weak or...because she loves you. But look how weak _you_ are, you can't even save her from simple ropes." He shoved his skulled down and she yelled when his head bounce with a sickening crack. More sobs racked her body as she tried getting him to move. A clawed hand gripped her face and craned her neck to stare at them. She wanted to rip his face off.

"Once your whole pack is gone, I'll slowly turn you and you'll never be free." She glared at him and she felt anger bubble in her chest and she looked at the people she calls family, they were all fighting with everything they had, even Allison, and she was human like her..She screamed and left her mouth stretched as far as it could be pushing out the material that had her gagged.

She bared her blunt teeth and vaguely thought she hung around werewolves to much before she launched forward and clamped down on the deranged man's nose. Yes she just bit his nose off. She spat it back at his face and inwardly cringed at the bitter metallic taste in her mouth.

He roared and recoiled from her, snarling along the way. A clawed hand shot out and grabbed the beast ankle and snapped it with a sickening crunch. She felt her ears ring at the roar that made her dizzy.

Her werewolf hunched in front of her as the Alpha clenched his face, she could see his body shaking. Was it in anger or pain? She felt her world start to get fuzzy. No! She could not pass out, she need to escape her bindings to help. She needed her book! She felt her head lull as more fighting went on around her, it was all blurring together. She blinked softly when a snarling female was in her face.

She at first when she saw that women so many months ago she thought she was beautiful, exotic and confident. Know all she saw was a sad killer, stuck in grieving. She snapped at her face and she recoiled and the women chuckled and did the unthickable.

Everyone froze looking at what had occurred, the girl that had become their sister, friend, confident and in a way their glue was staring wide eyed, mouth hanging ajar with a clawed fist in her stomach. It wasn't until a few second did her curdled scream reach their sensitive ears. Someones gold eyes snapped to red, other filled with angry tears.

Her ropes were cut and she dropped onto the women, her body slumped over the shoulders of her attacker, the girls eyes met with her werewolves fearful golden eyes. Her eyes snapped shut as the offending hand ripped itself away from her and it seemed to happen in slow motion that she crumpled to the floor. The fighting seemed to stop at that and the Alpha packed backed away as a distraught teen ran to her and brought the crumpled girl to his chest. He was sobbing, tears shamelessly falling down his golden eyes, he was wiping her once sandy hair from her bloodied face.

A set of twins looked at the scene and looked away..one looked up and met the eyes of an angry snarling pack of werewolves and a deadly human.

As the fighting stop his body slowly began to heal, but hers stayed bloodied, broken. He hiccuped as the rest surround her. Her breathing was ragged and her own blood trickled from her mouth. She looked around at all of them and tried to laugh but ended up squealing in pain. Gripping her hand, he started to relax some of her pains. She sighed and looked at all of them with glazed icy orbs.

"Don- don't worry guys, i-i-it's just a-" She coughed and he clenched her tighter, his sobs over powering her whines of pain, she touched his face, smudging her blood on his face as he leaned into her touch, she was so cold, "a li-little s-scratch." She hung her head as she groaned.

"Derek" The one clenching her whined," Please, please turn her, save her. I'll do anything." He begged. No one was talking, Allison was cradling her head, her own wound were nothing compared to the poor girl laying in her friends lap. Everyone turned to the sad looking Alpha. He was looking down at her and met her agonizing eyes.

Allison jumped as she coughed blood, it hit her checks and she began to cry harder, this girl had become her sister, her rock to sanity, she always was bright and smiling even in tense times.

Stiles clenched her to his chest, he couldn't believe this. This was what he feared all those months ago. She groaned when he shifted her to cradle in his, she was his everything, more so then everyone else that she's been around, he couldn't explain it, probably wont ever be able to explain it but he felt his heart and chest tightening in agony. This is his fault, he should of never talk to her in the first place...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I'm trying my best to make this story as believable as possible. I'm taking my time writing and I would just like to say that the first chapter was a flash forward of what is to come. I would really like it if I heard my readers ideas on this story as it goes. Ideas on how they might like things to go, or what they might like to see changed would be awesome. So please review and tell me how you like it so far!

* * *

I smiled brightly as I watched my brothers surf. I was leaning against my own board as my friend came up to me. Lulu smiled brightly and stuck her board down next to mine and plopped down. My brothers friends, Tua (TOO- Ah) and Kane striped their shirts as they called their greetings. The two rushed out into the ocean as I smiled at them.

My Names Carina Asarlai, my families from Ireland but we live in Hawaii on the island of Maui. Yeah it's by far the best place to grow up. My brothers, who are identical twins, Nathaniel and Gabriel and myself are the biggest beach bums that you could meet, even my eldest brother Colvin, was a beach bum. When we're not at school or home, it's the beach that were at.

My father, Brayan, is an architect that is building homes on all the island. He's by far one of the coolest dads a sixteen year old girl could ask for. He was protective yes, for good reasons, but he trusted my brothers and myself to know right from wrong, well at least that I know right from wrong.

That's not all though, we're not just a normal family of kids and their dad, we're a family consisting of a witch and four warlocks. I also have seer abilities because of my mother. She passed away when Nate, Gabe and I were still to young to really remember her.

Cole, however, was seven when our mom passed, he was always really sad on her birthday when we would set a lily at her favorite waterfall. I kind of remember her smile and how soft her voice was, it was light and reminded me of the breeze that came of the ocean after a storm.

Lulu snapped her fingers in my face and I smiled sheepishly, " You okay Ari? Looked like you left me there for a minute."

"Haha no! I was just thinking about the snorkeling field trip on Monday." I fibbed a little. I didn't want Lulu to worry. She has been my best friend since we were both four years old. It was the same for Kane and Tau with my brothers. We were all just a really great group of friends.

" Whatever you say," Lulu rolled her eyes but look out at the waves that were coming in," Wanna go catch some of those?" I looked out and saw Nate standing on his board acting like an idiot he was. Nate and Gabe are eleven month older then me, and by god did they hold that over my head.

I nodded quickly and stood stripping my high waisted shorts and crop top revealing my adorable floral vintage bathing suit. It lifted my long board out of the sand and followed Lulu with hers. I had to say even though my family was apart of the supernatural world, we had pretty normal lives.

I enjoyed fashion, surfing, volleyball, music and hanging out with my big crazy group of friends. I looked down below my board and smiled at all the sea life. This was how I wanted it to stay forever.

I threw my head back in laughter as Nate and Kane wrestled in our back yard, we decided after surfing till twilight that we would finish the day with a bonfire. Tau chuckled next to me and Lulu was cheering on Nate while Gabe was stuffing his face.

"Is that all you got Nate?" Kane grinned wide as he had my brother in a headlock. My brothers weren't that big of guys, tall yes, buff however, not so much. My brothers were kinda muscular but they are more lean and lanky then anything. Kane however was six feet tall with big muscles. He was a sweet heart however and had the hugest crush a Lulu. I pitied my tall friend, he was tall, blond, with big blue eyes and muscles everywhere and Lulu would punch him in the shoulder when he tried flirting and call him dude every other word.

"Okay big guy don't strangle him, I need him to work at the board shop tomorrow." I turned around quickly to see Cole standing behind me. I hopped up and hugged my oldest brother. His tall, curly blond hair and tan skin was something that made girl and guys alike swoon when he passed. He looked like our mother, I knew that much.

"Hey Shorty," Cole said giving me a hug with one arm and kissing the top of my head. My big brother was like my best guy friend. Even though he was twenty-three, he still listened to me when I needed to rant. He's beat a few ex-boyfriends that hurt me but he was the ideal protective older brother a girl could ask for.

"Hey Cole." Everyone said and he grinned sitting next to Gabe. Nate and Gabe took after our father so Cole's blonde curly hair was a big contrast against the twins dark hair. I have blonde hair as well but mine is wavy because its so long. The conversation spun off subject and I just contently listened. Kane and Gabe were talking about the upcoming surf contest and Nate,Lulu and Tau were all talking about the camping trip they wanted to do next weekend to the falls.

"So what's with the visit?" I looked up at my older brother and he shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to Dad, but he was snoring in the recliner. So I figured I'd come hang out with my little sisters idiot group of friends."

"Hey!" Tau frowned over at up, he was just a dork, he took everything so serious sometimes. His hazel eyes met mine and he huffed when I grinned at him.

"Chill out man, Cole is just fucking with you." Nate said and grunted when I threw my sandal at his head. My aim was impeccable.

"Language Nathaniel!" I hissed at him, I hate swearing, it was ridiculous and made you sound like an imbecile. Cole howled in laughter next to me when Nate called me mother hen. If that's what I had to be to keep his butt safe then so be it.

"Anyway," Cole chuckled, " I'm still sponsering you guys right? " The four guys nodded their head and Cole grinned.

"Good cause I have some killer new logo's for the boards." He finished and wrapped his arm around her, "Ari helped with the design and coloring so you four better nail it on Sunday." I nodded in agreement, Cole drew the whole thing but I helped him tweak the layout and I colored and printed it for him at the schools print shop.

We all joked and had fun before our friends got their calls to come home. Luckily we all lived in the same small beach front area it made it easier for them to stay later. Once everyone was gone, I closed my eyes and the fire was snuffed within seconds.

"Show off." Nate mumbled as he helped pick up.

I stuck my tongue out at him," Don't be jealous, I practice my powers like Dad says to while you both slack."

That started a little bickering match that followed us into the, Cole was snickering the whole way, we all came into the kitchen to see our father looking in the fridge. I think we were all kind of surpised to see our dad with such a tired look on his face.

Our dad was normally all grins and chuckles, at that moment he looked sad and tired and defeated.

"Dad? Is everything alright?" Cole asked, he noticed it too. The twins both shared a look before shrugging and sharing a bag of chips. They sat at the breakfast nook stuffing their face while something was wrong with dad.

"Well yeah, just had a rough day at work. I had quite the shock today." That's our dad, open. He didn't like hiding things from us. But this seemed different.

"Did you get in trouble at work or something." I asked and he shook his head.

"No, but could you and you brothers leave me and Colvin for a sec, I'd like to talk with him."

I just stared at him, well there went the no hiding thing. The boy grumbled while I huffed and crossed my arms and trudged up the stairs and too my room.

I plopped down on my bed and not seconds late the boys came in with their mirror. I frowned at them.

"What? You wanna know what their talking about?" They said together and I tried hiding my grin.

"Okay, hand it here." I held my hand out and they placed the mirror in my hand, I had recently just perfected the witches mirror spell. I closed my eyes for a second and mumbled the incantation to myself before tapping the glass. It rippled like water and a translucent image of Dad and Cole came into view.

The twins crowded me between them as they peered into the mirror. Dad was leaning on the fridge with his head hung and Cole was sitting on the counter.

"You think you'll be able to handle the house?" Dad said leaning his head back.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be to hard Pops. But, how are you gonna break it to the twins and Ari?" Cole asked his brows frowned. My own were shadowing, break it to us?

"I'm not sure, this is their home, but I can't leave them, they still need a lot of training." I gasped as I dropped the mirror, I saw my eyes flash in the mirror as I vision overtook my scenes.

It was a cloudy place, with lots of tree, I felt chills run over my body as the twins held me up, they were the only ones that understood I couldn't control these, the place was cold, but I felt safe and cared for. I felt myself turn in the vision and I was met with hazel eyes and freckles. Seconds passed and the hazel eyes turned into glowing gold orbs and a roar shook my body, I gasped as the cold cloudy place left my sight and the haunting gold eyes were burned into my mind.

"Ari? Ari? Are you okay, wha'd you see?" Nate asked ad Gabe held me up, the vision always took a lot out of me since I didn't know how to control it. I know water calms it, that much was obvious as I never had these problems when I could hear water.

"We're going somewhere, cloudy and cold, and ….dangerous. I-I'm not sure what but it's not gonna be all butterflies and rainbows. I think we're leaving Maui." I said and stared at my brothers. They looked back at me in panic.

"No that's not right, maybe you saw another hurricane coming through and some weird kid is gonna move here."

"No," I shook my head, my blonde waves trembled around my shoulders," No I felt, I felt a connection, like something there was right..It kinda felt like home, like-like mom." I whispered the last part and the boys gaped at me. They couldn't really remember mom, but I could, a little. I think it was because I inherited the seer ability. I heard the door close down stairs and I tripped over my sheets and ran down the stairs to see dad sipping a beer.

"Daddy?" I mumbled and he saw my face, the shock and confusion must have been really noticeable as I leaned on the wall, I was still drained," Are we..."

"You saw." he stated and I nodded, he knew about my sight, he was the warlock, my mom the seer, I was both. He let a big sigh out as the boys skidded to a stop behind me.

"Yes..we're leaving, the company wants me to go oversee the new homes their building in the main land." My eyes widened, the boys behind me tensed," We're moving to California, Colvin will be living here in the house so we don't have to sell it. It's only for a little while guys." I eyed him as he sipped his beer.

" How long is a little while?" He wouldn't have us leaving if it only was a little.

"You guys will be their until high school is over." My jaw drops, the boys groan and I wanted to scream.

"We're just now Juniors Daddy! That's almost 3 years!" I wanted to shout but I didn't, I actually wanted to cry.

This was our home, me, Nate and Gabe all grew up here, I have friends that are like family. I didn't want to leave.

"It'll be okay sweetheart, you can come back here for all summer break and if you make friends I won't mind them coming too. It's not forever. And it's California, you can still surf. So it'll be a little like home." He was trying to make us feel better and I felt bad because he didn't want to leave either. I could feel a sob clench my chest.

"Daddy it's cold where were moving.. and.. I think there's something dangerous there." He raised his eye brow and I flushed, it wasn't often I had really strong visions, usually just images and the climate.

"I'll look into it, but guys start packing." I hesitated after the twins left, I turned to my dad and looked at his tired face. He seemed to be more stressed about this then us..

"Daddy?.." He looked at me with the same blue eyes as me, "..it felt kinda like Mom." I mumbled as I turned, I heard him gasp and I knew then that mom was apart of where we're going.

* * *

Okay so this is an insight into my oc family, kinda quirky! But I like how they're turning out, I'm not a 100% on what my characters are going to look like so I'm up to suggestions! I would really like if you guys review on this and let me know what you think!

love to all my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Soooooo I'm really liking this story! I have a lot of big idea's for it and I'm excited for my readers as well. But that's all I've got to say for this pre-story memo!

* * *

I sighed as I walked next to Lulu in the humid mountains of Maui, we were on our long trudge to the falls that we all like to swim at. The twins are hiding their moods better then I was, I fiddled with my camera as I angled it a certain way to get the perfect image of the palm tree.

"You okay Ari, you've been a little more spacey then usual?" I gave Lulu a blank stare, she just insulted me with a concerned questioned mixed in. I made a face at her and stomped a head of her, I was next to Kane when I was done with my huffing and puffing.

He slung his sticky arm around my bare shoulders, I was only clad in a pair of high waisted shorts, a black shiney belt, a white bandeau, a red bandana to match my red converse and pair of small round sun glasses. I shrugged it off with a long gagging sound.

"Gross! Kane you smell like a sweaty sock!" I waved a hand in my face as he grinned and flexed. I snapped a picture of my grinning friend.

"Don't dis the man juice Ari."

"If that's what you call attractive smelling, then all women in the world are very misguided." I shuttered at the smell and fell back into pace next to the taller blonde. Our playful banter continued but as we soon heard the rushing sound of the water, my body relaxed instantly and I let a content sigh slip out.

"Always a sucker for pretty nature huh Ari?" Lulu giggled next to me as she hugged me. True that I was a sucker for scenes like this but the water was my relaxer, it was such a calming sound. It flowed through my body and I felt my muscles uncoil. I sat on some of the rocks as everyone striped. The guys jumped, doing flips as their trunks were bright specks against the greenery around them.

"So you gonna spill what has you all stressed out?" She sat next to me and I sighed, Lulu knew me to well.

" Yeah, it's just..kinda hard..to explain." I mumbled and fiddled with the hem of my shorts. She leaned forward to see my face, her tan one had worry etched into it all over.

"Carina, I'm your best friend, no matter what it is, that will never change." She spoke softly.

"I'm moving to the main land." I blurted and her eyes widened a fraction.

"Your dad is gonna let you visit right?" I nodded numbly and she let a sigh out.

"Well then it's not so bad, you'll always come back to the Maui life, the waves will always be here Ari. Never gonna change." Lulu held up her pinky and I linked mine with hers.

This is why this girl was my most trusted friend besides Cole, in such short words she calmed my nerves and reassured me.

* * *

I floated on my smooth short board. It's dark blue and white flowers blended with the water around me. Other surfers and the crowd on the beach behind was engulfing my ears drums. I focused out on the water and felt it shift against my legs.

A girl that I wasn't friendly with was paddling hard toward a killer wave. I puffed my checks and followed after her. In short words I'm very competitive and I wasn't about to be shown up when my brothers, friends and myself all practiced so hard for this.

I quickly was nose and nose with her, I felt the wave shift again and while it toppled the brunette troll, I let it carry me up and I whipped my nose up, doing a decent three-sixty in the air. I looked down the barrel of this wave and trailed my fingers of the inside of it. I glanced to the right and saw the surfer magazine photographer and flashing him my thumb and pinky. Sticking my tongue out I grinned and finished my ride.

I duck dived to smooth my wavy hair away from my face and I paddled back to Lulu, she high-fived me and whooped into the air as my score was screamed from the loud speakers back at the beach. Almost a perfect eight. It was better them my six last year.

I stayed back as more and more surfers claimed their waves and my score wasn't the best anymore, Nate scored a solid nine and I cheer along with Lulu. Our grins were dripping with salty water.

I started to day dream as I watch everything around me. My peaceful Maui life was ending tomorrow, tonight was our last night here, last night with my friends, the island that's been my home and play ground for the last 16 years old my life.

I think I'd miss the ocean the most, she was like a safe haven for me. Her sandy beaches were always a constant now. Sure California had it's own but my beautiful beaches would make any other look pale and cold. I let the sun warm my face as I paddled out, the Competition was coming to an end and I wanted to catch one more wave. I wouldn't have time to surf tomorrow.

I duck dived and opened my eyes, seeing the life of fish and sea turtles swim around, popping up I continued my final wave. This one wasn't as big at the first one I surfed by I was content feeling the ocean spray on my face as I bobbed up and down the wall of the curling wave. It ended to soon and I quickly knelt down to avoid loosing points just by falling off my board.

With a sad smile, I slowly made my to the beach. I didn't win, but I got mentioned for my layed back finale ride, saying I looked more at home with the ocean then on land. Oh how right they were.

* * *

I glared out the window of Dad's car, we arrived in our lovely new home to find it over-cast with a side of cold rain. I wasn't expecting this dressed in my long dark green skirt and loose lacy spaghetti strap knitted crop top. My blonde hair was sticking to my face from the rain. Stupid, stupid rain. I pouted and huffed, causing my window to fog up.

_Yeah dad, so gonna be able to surf here. _I thought bitterly. It wasn't really even surfing, who would want to sit on a cold wet sandy beach. Not this girl right here. I looked over at my snoring brothers. Car rides always put those idiots to sleep.

"You know _Aliikai_, it's really not so bad, we just got sucky weather to today it all." Dad said to me and I turned my head back to the window. Trying to butter me up with pet names, ha! _I'm still grumpy at you pin head._ Thunder rumbled after my angry teenager thought.

"Yeah, we'll see." I mumbled back and saw that we pulled up to an older looking house. It had a cozy feel that made me almost smile. Almost.

"Wake up guys, we here." I zapped Nate and Gabe with my fingers. I was very good at taking my raw magic and using it as a current through my body. It was my best trait with my magic, that and glamours.

"God, Carina! Stop that!" The twins snapped at me and I snickered. The car came to halt in front of a dark green house. Huh the irony of that is my skirt matches the house, must have been why I had been drawn to my long skirt. It was a cute house but I definitely miss our house being surround by palm tree's and the white painted wood. It looked like it could be have two floors, but I wasn't very sure. The boys walked out of the car letting a gust of cold air in and I yelped. Dad seemed to be the only one that was prepared. Dressed in long jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers.

Shivering, I stepped out of the car and bolted for the house, it could be called home soon enough but I just wanted to be warm. This was California for crying out loud! It should be HOT! I sighed getting out of the chilled air.

Nate and Gabe came in after me and we looked at the large living room, it was nice. Cozy even but it didn't smell like sea salt- Gah stop that Carina! I needed to give this place a chance. Nate and Gabe plop down on the couch and stretch out. I looked at them blankly, stupids.

Dad wrapped his arm around me and sighed," So...?"

He obviously wanted to know how I felt, but the twins looked up and grinned before turning the TV on. Dad obviously set this up while we were traveling, dang him and his crazy powerful self. He wanted us to feel like we didn't leave Maui.

"It's nice Daddy, cozy and warm." I said and I walked up the stairs, I wanted to explore. The kitchen was really nice, I concluded. I saw stairs in a hallway past the kitchen, glancing down the hallway I saw the twins feet hanging off the couch. Hm I like how the hallways always lead back to the kitchen or living room. I headed up the stairs and walked around the long hallway. Each room had a dorky surf board wall plaque with our names on it. Mine was on the end, I opened the door and was met with stairs.

I shrugged and trudged up the stairs, I gaped at my room. It was a complete replica of my room in Maui, I smiled at my wall of pictures. It was me and Lulu at volleyball practice, us surfing with the guys, the twins making stupid faces as I snapped photos. The beach and palm trees were also in a lot of my photos, the few people I liked from school, our ocean blue lockers with the whole volleyball team stretched across them. I sighed sitting on my bed. I turned my hanging lights on and the orbs shined on my walls. The soft white lights made me really tired. I looked around the room and smiled, the only difference is my rooms in the attic, the bare dark wood on my walls, floor and ceiling kind reminded me of a board, a nice well made board. I looked around, tilting my head at the door.

I walked over to it on my toes. Yeah bad habit, I prance around on my toes.

Peaking into the room I flip! My own bathroom with a closet! Whoo-hoo! Beat that brothers! I hop up and down! This room was bright compared to my room, which I really liked. I looked in the closet and saw all my clothes and bathing suits. I have a lot of those.

Smiling brightly, I had to say, Dad spoiled us. But he also made us work for a lot of it. I knew this meant no messing around like before. Well sorta. He probably wanted us to crack down on our magic skills and School. I huffed, well dang.

Eh, I can handle school work and magic practice. My brothers...not so much.

With one final look at my awesome private bathroom I hopped into my room and looked at the pillows on the floor, they were awesome for sitting, my bed was actually two full size beds put together. I had a dark wood desk up against the wall and I saw my laptop on it. My little TV was handing on the wall kiddy corner above the desk..I kinda missed my brightly paint walls back in Maui but this wasn't so bad.

The sun broke through the clouds, flooding my room with natural light from the window. I smiled and bolted down the stairs of my room. I skidded into the kitchen and bolted out the front door, my brothers and dad calling after me. I stopped and wiggled my toes in the wet grass. I felt the magic in the ground. I could feel it sizzling, calling to me and my family.

The sun warmed my skin and I smiled up at it, my magic was strongly centered around nature. I didn't mind and my dad hugged me.

"I take you like it here sweetie?" He smiled down at me and I gave a nod.

"I guess I can give it a chance." I messed with my feather necklace and smiled brightly when the twins ran out and picked my up.

"Hey Pops! Mind if we go explore the town?" I squirmed to get out of Gabe's arms. I really hate that I'm only 5'4. Stupid short gene.

"Yeah, but you guys be careful okay. I still don't know if there's anything here that could possibly hurt you guys. So stay alert and don't let your brothers wander Ari." I raised my arm with a thumbs up and Gabe turned around so I was face Dad.

"You got it Daddy!" I said with a smile, I kinda felt bad for my selfish teenage moment I had driving here, but hey can't blame a girl for being grumpy. Gabe and Nate started walking and I glared at Gabes' back.

"I need shoes you imbeciles!" Dad laughed at my out burst and turned around going back into the house. He came back with my brown sandals. I thank him and Gabe put my down. I zapped him again causing him to yelp. I yelped when Dad thumped me in the head.

"Ow! Daddy?!" I turned to look at him and shrunk away when his eyes flashed silver

"No magic out in the open. You know the rules young lady." I nodded and rubbed my head, careful not to mess my loose french braid up. Took me to long to do it to have it messed up. I pulled on my sandals as Dad went back in the house. The twins were already walking way ahead of my toward the forest.

"Come on guys! Wait up!" I huffed trying to catch up, Stupid tall people.

I finally caught up and hopped over a log as we explored. The forest was misty and dark from the tall trees that had huge canopies. I blinked realizing I was by my self. Wait a sec...wasn't the twins right next to me like 3 seconds ago?

"Gabe? Nate?" I called out quietly. Okay so not cool! I looked around and shrugged, whatever if they get caught being-

"GROAR!" The twins jumped out in front of me. I screamed like a little scared kid. I punched them both when I was done. They were doubled over holding their sides in laughter. Why those little turds. I smirked at them and knocked their heads together. They groaned and held their heads.

"That's what you jerks get. Seriously are you guys like three, why do you have to always scare the living crap outta me." I rambled on in anger.

"It's funny." They said together. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, they followed behind me joking around and soon we all fell back into our normal interactions. I found my way onto Nate's back as we walked into town. It only took about 15 minutes walking in the woods from our house.

The woods here definitely had a creep feeling to them, well at least I thought it did. But why would my brothers listen to me, it's not like I'm a retard or anything and I'm the one with the visions.

"Ohh you guys look! It's a cafe! Come on please I want an espresso!" I pointed like an excited child on Nate's back. Both laughed at me and nodded. After a few my legs were going numb so I hoped down and walk backwards in front of the twins.

"I really don't think you need more energy Ari." Nate said with a bright laugh. Gabe went to say something and I bumped right into someone. I stumbled and I think I heard someone growl? The twins frowned and I sprung around my skirt twirling with me.

In front of me was another set of twins and a women with long dark hair. She was really pretty, gorgeous actually and I suddenly felt really self conscious about my self. What? All teenage girls have their moments.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't of been walking backwards." I rambled and the other twins chuckled at me. Okay, rude much. The women smiled actually and waved her hand.

"It's no problem, Are you new here?" I blinked at her and the other set of twins were looking at me funny, well one was. The other was glancing at my brothers. Weird, two sets of identical twins in one town. What are the odds.

"Yeah, just moved here from Maui." I said with a smile back, I was glad she wasn't mad or anything.

"Really Hawaii, huh. Big change?" She grinned and I nodded with a slight shrug. Least the people here were friendly, but something was off about there three. I think the twins could sense it too but they were hiding it by watching me and the other people around us.

" Yeah, it's okay though. I kinda like it here."

"It's definitely not boring here." The women said and I tilted my head a little, wonder what she meant cause that definitely sounded like it had a different meaning then what she said it as. If that made any sense at all.

"Well it was nice meeting you.." I lingered on the end of the sentence but ended up waving at the nameless twins and the exotic dark haired women.

Once we were in the coffee shop, I shrugged off Gabe's arm and glared at the two. Nate glared back and Gabe looked kinda upset.

"That was so rude! What is wrong with you two. I know you guys have manners! Like seriously." I ranted at them, I hated doing it but gotta do what ya gotta do.

"I didn't like the feeling of them Ari. They just felt off, I didn't like it and dumb and dumber kept staring at you." Nate grumbled. Gabe rolled his eyes and I huffed walking into the line for the coffee. Stupid brother, I could of just made some friends.

"Well, we'll back it up to you by buying you sweets." Oh they just sealed their fate.

"We are?" Nate look at Gabe and I grinned up at them, before eyeing baked goods. They so sealed their fate.

* * *

Sooooooo, please review! I really wanna know now I'm so far. I'd love you guys FOREVER!


	4. Chapter 4

Okie Dokie here's another chapter to this story, I'm gonna try and update as best as I can but school is gonna be starting soon and I'm working a lot so bare with me please:)

Disclaimer: Don't own teen wolf just my OC's!

Chapter 2.

I smoothed down my clothes as I stood in my full length mirror, I was having another self conscious moment. I was just missing Lulu, and the girls from the volleyball team, and my old school.. Sighing I pull at my sweater, but smiled as my backpack floated into my mirror, I grabbed it and slipped it over my shoulder.

I hopped down my stairs and closed the door behind me. I really hate mornings, peeking into Nate's room, he was still snoring in his bed, but he hates them more.

I grinned, seeing the glass of water was sitting on his surf board head board, his own body was half under it. I pointed at the glass and watched as it lifted and tipped over. He screech and Gabe poked his head out of his room that was at the end of the hallway. I laughed running down the hallway, turning into the kitchen only to run into Dad.

"Whoa, slow down Ari. You'll break something." He chuckled and lifted me onto a kitchen stool. When he said break something, he didn't mean the bowl on the counter, he meant a bone in my body. I was small for a 16 year old. Plus I liked food to much to not eat. Surfing however kept my waist smaller. I felt like I have a very girlish figure, my brothers took after Dad standing a proud 6'1. I laughed as well and smiled when Nate charged down the hallway and glared at me.

"Nate, what happened? Did you leave water by your bed again? You know how that never works out well for you." I grinned as he huffed.

"It would work out fine if my little sister didn't have it out for me." He growled and whirled around to stomp down the hallway. Dad looked at me with a certain dad face and I focused hard on my breakfast.

"Carina? Didn't I tell you to stop that?" I tapped my chin and smiled as cutely as I could.

"Must of slipped my mind Daddy, I just wanted to wake him up. It's past noon already." She said and he just chuckled.

"Sure, sweetie. And I'm a green haired troll." I frowned at the small joke. I shrugged it off, Dad always picked on the lesser magical creatures. Gabe came out seconds later ready for school. Nate followed and glared at me, commenting how the actual powerful witch should come up with better pranks.

I didn't exactly like being the one most in tune with my powers, Dad (repeatedly) said it was because our mother was a seer and that was only passed on to the woman in the family. Gabe and Nate were naturally stronger because our mother had been a very powerful seer, unlike Dad, who was powerful because of practice and years of knowledge, I was just a witch with seer abilities as well. I was more in tune with what was around me, it made it much easier to do elemental spells.

Ugh, but as I said, Dad repeatedly said that, over and over.

With a sigh, I ate my food and tried to focus on more normal human teenagers problems, I looked at my clothes as I chewed, definitely had an out there type style, preferring thrift shops and making my own clothes, well styling them not making. I flushed, what if the other students thought I was weird, well I am a little weird but they couldn't know that. Ugh insecure moment!

Oh, so what if I didn't fit it in, I never had to worry about that at my old school, I was kind of friends with everyone, I was a volleyball player, I surfed so that another group and I like music and artsy stuff too, ugh. I couldn't deal with being an out cast, I'm too friendly for that but my shyness in new situations didn't help that at all.

"Um, Ari?" I looked down at her father and grinning brothers. Wait? Down?

I blushed brightly and focus on sinking back to my stool, I haven't done that in forever. I would meditate in my own jumbled thoughts and my powers would focus on levitating.

"Try to keep the floating on the down low, sis." Gabe chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and finished my cereal. Dad gave me another very dad type look, geez I was getting those a lot, personally I looked anywhere but my Dad. My brothers snickered at me and I forced myself not to..not to..oh I didn't know what I would do but I made sure I didn't do it!

"Any who, you guys know my rules. No magic at school, no magic around town, or in the forest or on people," he gave a pointed look at the twins, who grinned and shrugged at the same time," And by all means if there are magical creatures here, don't let them know you a witch and warlocks. I still have to scout the area out and I can't do that until the full moon. So none of the 'Oh dad it just slipped'. Got it?"

All of us nodded rapidly and left the kitchen, our school bags floating behind them. I heard Dad smack his face and sigh muttering something about hopeless teenagers.

* * *

Stiles yawned, leaning forward on his desk as English went on around him. He kept glancing over at the crazy alpha twins. It was so weird, now he could feel their power, their ability to simply make him want to cower in the corner. He looked down and grumbled when Scott nudged his leg and spoke to low for humans to hear that he needed to chill out.

Stupid Derek thought it was funny all those months ago to bite him even though he said no and well he still hated the fact that the guy still laughs at him since he's still easily surprised. Not his fault he has a hard time paying attention and gets distracted easily. Yeah the bite didn't cure his ADHD, so he was a hyperactive werewolf that couldn't pay attention for crap. He still was a smart ass even though he really had to listen to Derek, which he still did a bad job at. He grinned at Scott when he glanced at him. Scott grinned back, looking a little confused but both turned when the teacher called on Scott.

"So Scott, did you read chapter 5 last night?" Ms. Blake asked.

Stiles paled and looked between the teacher and Scott, they had a pack meeting last night and well they didn't read cause Derek ended up training them last night.

"Um..well. You see the thing was-" Scott's embarrassing moment was interrupted when the door open and a freaking another set of twins walked in. The two grinned at the teacher who blinked at them before smiling.

"Are you the new students? I thought they said there would be three si-" She was yet again interrupted when a girl burst into the room, her tan cheeks were red. She huffed and brushed her sandy blonde hair out of her face.

Stiles stared at her, she was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her sand colored hair was up in a bun at the top her hair. Her bangs framed her heart shaped face, her icy blue eyes were surround by dark lashes. He couldn't see any makeup on her sunkissed skin. She wore a cranberry color sweater that were tucked cutely into her high waisted jean shorts. She had a feather necklace and another kind of necklace hanging around her neck. Her long legs let to a pair of old looking leather boots. Stiles looked back up at her face to see her staring at him with her head tilted and a small smile on her pink lips.

Stiles flushed and looked away, he heard her hum a little before she went quiet.

"Well it seems all of my new students are here now." Ms. Blake said and walked back to the front of the class forgetting about Scott for the moment. Said guy let a long sigh out as he slumped into his chair. Scott turned to look at Stiles and found him focusing on his book in front of him with a red blush on his cheeks.

"Dude are you okay?" Stiles looked at him before nodding rapidly.

"Yeah, peachy! Why wouldn't I be? Not like I'm freaking out or anything, completely calm right now. Yep." He rambled and Scott gave him a dead panned look. He took in a deep breathe and his nose tingled. He could smell her and the other twins.

"I hear your heart beat." Stiles scoffed and looked at him

"Yeah and I hear Isaac snoring in chemistry." Scott shook his head at his friend and knew it was because the three new students, well at least the small girl standing between the new twins.

"Well introduce yourselves." Ms. Blake said with a smile on her face. The twins nodded and turned to the class, both bowed at the waist and the girl rolled her eyes

"My names Nate," The twin in the blue tank top and khaki shorts said, the other twin in light blue shorts and a gray t-shirt winked at one of the girls in the front row" And I'm Gabe. " They wrapped their arms around the short girl and she blushed brightly, her cheeks puffed a little as she glared at her brothers..

"And this is our little sister Carina. We find out anyone is messing with her we'll show you the underside of our boards." The twins said together. Miss. Blake sighed

Stiles looked at the girl, Carina. It was an adorable name, it fit the small girl in the front of the class. She still had a blush on her face which grew brighter as she looked at someone. Stiles followed her gaze and saw Aiden wink and grin at her. Stiles felt a growl rise in his chest. The violent twin would only hurt the tiny girl and if Stiles had anything to do about it he wouldn't get in a ten feet radius of the girl.

It seemed her brothers saw it too and they ushered her between them as they walked to their seats. They were definitely protective of the girl.

"Don't get your boxers in a knot Stiles." Lydia's voiced from behind him and Scott chuckled a little at the joke but coughed to cover it quickly.

"Some friends your guys are." He grumbled and saw the alpha twins looking at him and Scott. Stiles glared at him and his eyes flashed gold. Aiden lunged a little at Stiles who jumped back and fell into the isle. Scott sighed at him and Ms. Blake looked at him like he was a little crazy.

"Is everything alright Mr. Stilinski?" She asked and he popped up and brushed of his t-shirt and nodded rapidly.

"Yep, I'm good, great even, never felt- and I'll shut up now." He sat down as Ms. Blake crossed her arms. He put his head down and glared daggers at his desk.

"Your fine dude, just calm down." Scott whispered low enough that Stiles didn't think anyone else heard him.

" I just looked like a idiot." He grumbled back and Scott patted his shoulder.

* * *

Stile was in love at lunch, his dad ended up bringing him curly fries in an apology for not being home for dinner last night, couldn't blame him though cause neither was Stiles. He was stuffing his face when he saw Allison walking up with the new girl, She had a giant smile on her adorable heart shaped face. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling as she hide her mouth behind her hand as she giggled to something Allison said.

"Guys this is Carina, Me and her had last period and the rest of the days classes with each other. Carina this is Scott and his friends Stiles and Isaac." Allison introduced the girl and sat next to Scott.

"Yeah we have english together. It's nice to finally meet you Carina." Scott said with a kind smile. Isaac nodded in agreement even though this was his first time seeing the new girl. Stiles squeaked out a hi and Scott looked at him like he grew a second head.

Before Carina could say anything Lydia walked up and plopped down right next to her and promptly stated, " Love your style, we should be friends." Carina's blue eyes blinked rapidly behind her glasses before she smiled brightly. This girl didn't miss a beat.

" I'd really like that, thank good everyone here is so friendly. I don't think I'd be able to handle it here if it wasn't. I was freaking out this morning." She smiled and looked at Stiles, who grinned at her. She smiled brightly back at the friendliness.

"So Carina, why'd you move here?" Scott asked with a smile, She fiddled with her feather necklace and Stiles thought it was adorable.

"My Dad's an architect, he's building a new sub division just outside of town and he wanted us to all be able to be close. Oh and you guys can call me Ari. " She said and Scott nodded at the answer.

" Where'd you move from?" Isaac asked," Cause your really tan."

"Oh we moved from Maui. So it's kinda a big change, but I'm kinda liking it here." She said with a smile and she dug in her purse, pulling out a bag of a trail mix.

"Hey? Do you surf? Have you ever seen a shark?" Scott asked with a wide grin. Isaac grinned at the beta's excitement. Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, everyone in Maui basically surfs. I have a bunch of boards. Maybe we can all go sometimes if you guys wanna learn?" She looked at them all hopefully and grinned when Scott nodded his head rapidly. "_ If he had a tail, it would be wagging."_ Stiles thought.

Lunch was soon over and it didn't click for Stiles that Scott and him had the next class with Allison meaning Carina was in it. He straightened his clothes and wiped his mouth from the curly fry salt. Wait, he was just stuffing his face with food while she was sitting there.

Oh god, how embarrassing could he be, she probably thought he was disgusting!

* * *

I glanced at the people I was sitting with, Allison didn't sense me like I thought she would. She should of, her family was hunters they train to sense and notice things like me. I looked at the three boys. One, named Stiles, was shoveling curly fries into his mouth, I thought it was actually kinda funny, he looked like an excited Labrador puppy, he looked up at something that was said and grinned with curly fries visible in his mouth and the other two ,Scott and Isaac, were talking about something to do with lacrosse. Something was different about Scott though, I felt something...it was strong and pure and well just right. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Lydia, now she was something different all together, she was freaking banshee and she kinda felt like a seer just like me and she didn't know it at all. I could tell she didn't by how she moved and the power she had was wild and I felt it hitting my own sense. A person like her had to always keep their energies in check. I wore my all seeing eye to help me channel and control it. Maybe I should give Lydia one as a friendship gift. I jumped as the bell rang and blushed when everyone chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the bell, it's really obnoxious." Isaac said patting my shoulder and waving by before jogging away saying he had gym. I like Isaac, he was friendly.

" Hey Allison, I gotta go to my locker. I forgot my notebook. I'll meet you in class." The dark haired girl flashed her dimpled smile and nodded before turning and walking away.

I sighed and walked to my locker, even though I was only here since noon, I've been in 2 classes with 3 more to go. I stopped at my locker before looking both ways. I tapped the lock on the locker, it spun rapidly and clicked lightly before I opened my locker. I smiled brightly and giggled to myself, I was addicted to magic, it was like a smoker addicted to cigarettes, after so long I needed my fix.

"So whats your next class?" I jumped and gasped. I brought my chemistry book up and hide behind it with a loud squeak. I winced to myself, I was a witch and I'm was hiding behind a book.

A hand pushed the book down and I peeked at the owner through my lashes. I sighed heavily and hung my head in defeat, it was Stiles and he seemed to of open the locker next to mine.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, I should probably just leave you alone and now I'm rambling and you probably think I'm a weirdo and I'm just gonna be quiet now. " He rambled on and flung his hands around as he spoke, he clamped them to his side as he finish. I blinked owlishly before a smile broke out.

"No your fine," I answered, I thought it was rather cute that he quieted his self, I grinned up at him," I just wasn't really paying attention is all." I looked up at the taller teen and grinned. He was so fidgety, he was constantly moving his hand and neck.

"So, what's your next class." I closed my locker.

"Chemistry with..." I looked down at my paper,"...with Mr. Harris." Stiles smiled at me, okay? I tilted my head at the look, was I missing something?

"Me and Scott have that class too. Do you know where it's at, I could walk you to class, I mean only if that's okay with you, but I totally understand if you don't want me to cause you barely know me and I barely know you, but that could change and Oh my god I'm rambling and I can't believe I just said that." Stiles pushed his lips and I grinned.

Oh my gosh, he's just to freaking adorable! I laughed a little but nod at him," That would actually work out great, I don't really know were the chemistry class is." He stop rubbing his neck and hung his head. Um?

"I understand its oka- Wait you said yes." He grinned wide and reminded me of a excited puppy. Oh my gosh this really is just to much, wait to Lulu hears about- oh ow. I can't believe I'm thousands of miles away from her. He held his elbow out for me and I blinked at him for a second. Oh gosh, my face is flushing, I can feel it.

"Thou hellith whole awaits milady." He said and I laughed, linking my arm with his I clenched my books. Holy blow fish, this guy was toned. He'd be good at surfing. Maybe the new group of friends I made, would want to go surfing some time, but I just don't know where we could go. Hmmm.

I jumped seeing a hand in front of my face and was about to zap the little bugger. I stopped though seeing hazel eyes staring at me. I yelped and hopped back a bit.

"Do you always space out?" He asked with a small chuckled. Noo, I'd rather call it day dreaming but I'll keep that to my self. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the class room only to see a grumpy looking teacher glaring at me

"Aloha?.."I brought my hand up in a wave and looked to see my brothers grinning at me. I glared at them and mouthed 'lolo' as them and they looked offended. Good.

"Are you our third newest student?" Stiled slipped past me and walked to sit next to Scott, no don't leave me with the evil lolo of a teacher. His glare just gave it away to his attitude. I gulped and sighed just go with it. Hang loose, act like your on a wave.

"I'm Carina." I said with a smile and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Mr. Harris, now go find a seat and let me begin class." I gapped at him and frowned. Well whatever jerk. I huffed and walked to a back table and sat next to a guy. He smell like an expensive cologne.

"Aho-erm hi, I'm Carina. Call me Ari." I whispered to my table buddy. He grinned at me and nodded.

"I know who you are," Um..creepy much mister expensive cologne boy. He slid a magazine over to me and I gasped seeing the surf magazine that sponsored a bunch of people at the surf contest. I was on the front page. I had a dorky grin on my face with my tongue sticking out, least my bathing suit was cute. I still blushed.

"Your Carina Asarlai." I blushed bright and he nudged me with elbow.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, secrets safe with me." I sighed and grinned, I think I just found my new buddy. Feeling eyes on me, I looked at my brothers who were looking at me, I shrugged and jumped when Mr. Harris called my name.

"Mr. Asarlai, is there something you and Danny wish to share?" I looked at Danny who was looking at me and I really had no idea what to say.

"I like turtles." Nate and Gabe snorted out their laughter, what was so funny about that? I didn't see the humor in that at all, I was trying to save my own butt.

" That's nice, " The teacher hummed," But I don't care so shut up." I gasped. Rude much? Never in my whole school career have I ever been told to shut up by teacher. I glared at the back of his head. Stupid `Okole.

I glared daggers at the cackling twins. Just wait till we get home. Danny nudged me again and mouthed _sorry _

I waved it off and smiled. I looked at the front of the class room. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

* * *

Sooo please review! I like how Stiles and Carina finally met but I'd like your guys input.


	5. Chapter 5

Again I don't any of the teenwolf characters(sad face.) Any who, I'm really happy with this way story is coming out so far, I'm kinda making it a slow progressing one because I don't want to make anything seem to rushed. Well I'm done with my little notes, enjoy!

Chapter 5.

Stiles groan as his back hit the wall. Stupid Derek. Stupid Scott for laughing. He sat up and looked at his frowning alpha. Okay so he wasn't one of the best fighters yet, he still was working on it.

"Get up Stiles."

"Nah the floors nicer then you." Dereks nostrals flared and his eyes flashed red, "Or I can get up, totally getting up."

Derek sighed and walked over to him as he stood, Stiles glanced as the rest of the pack was training with Peter, lucky bastards.

"Stiles your the youngest werewolf here, Delucian won't care about that. That why I'm pushing you, you are strong, just lazy." Stiles scoffed at the older werewolf.

"I take great offense to that-"One look from Derek though shut him up and Stiles grumbled.

"Again." Derek growled. Stiles winced, knowing this was going to end with some broken bones. He growled back and charged his alpha.

Iiiiiii

I leaned my head back against the sofa, reading my spell book. Dad gave me four new spells to learn by the new moon. I don't understand why, okay two were a protection spell, I got those ones but the other too were attacks. Powerful ones at that. I stood, I wouldn't learn these spells if I didn't actually do them. Walking over to the bookshelf, I waved my hand over the spell books, my fingers crackling with my magic and I walked though.

Dad didn't want someone hearing or possibly seeing our magic so he hexed a secret room. It was pretty cool, lots of open space. It was like a magical training area on a way smaller scale. I hummed and looked at my book. Reading over the spell, I take a deep breathe and start reciting the spell. God my Latin sucks.

It was almost comical to myself when I made the sheild deflect my own persson. I bounced of the wall and huffed. Okay this might take awhile.

Dad found me with the 'magic den' in a broken mess with me laying on the floor in an angry heap. I was glaring at the ceiling. I just couldn't get the stupid spells down.

"What happened in here?" I grumbled a nonsense response, sound like a scolded child.

"What was that?"

"I can't do these Spells Daddy, I just..I don't know. I can't. They keep backfiring and I swear I've been thrown, burned and shocked into every corner of this stupid room for the past 3 hours." I threw my arms up in the arm and let them flop down. This was useless, I wasn't meant to be warring witch. I didn't have the nature to be violent.

"Sweet Heart.." I looked at my Dad and saw his eyes shining at me. Oh boy, here we go, Dad's gonna go all intense on me," Your over thinking it, study the spell, think about how they work, why they work and then think about how that applies to you. You can't just do a fighting spell like a protection spell. Your not a dark witch, you don't have the rage to just cast a fighting spell." I sighed and looked up at my Fathers flashing silver eyes.

I wanted to argue but he knew way more about this then me, so I nodded and waved my hand, the room slowly moved back to it's former lay out. I grumbled as Dad chuckled at me and I passed through the fake wall, I saw the twins sitting on the couch reading their own books and I huffed and trudged down the hall toward my room. Climbing up my stair case I was adding new touches to my room, things from this town, this part of my life.

There were picture I took of my new friends at lunch, Stiles had a mouth full of fries, Danny was laughing his dimpled smile bright, Allison and me were studying in one, Lydia snapped a photo of me checking my teeth in my phone screen. Scott was sleeping with his mouth open in Ms. Blake class. Then I had one of Issac making a face at Mr. Harris. I thought they were all a good start.

I flopped down on my bed and stretched my muscles, I really should of stopped after the first time I was thrown. Looking at my arm I saw the slice mark from the stupid lamp, ugh I need to talk to Lulu. Flipping over I pulled my laptop off the windowsill and flipped it open.

I saw she was on Facebook so I quickly clicked my skype and typed her name in. I grinned brightly and we squealed together when we saw eachother.

"Oh Ari, I miss you. God I miss you." Lulu had a grim smile on her face, her tan cheeks were red from the sun that I missed so much.

" I miss you too, how the waves. How my brother? Is he okay? Are you-"

"Slow down, Ari! Your brother's fine, he seems sad but he's been surfing a lot to keep himself busy I think," Lulu never lied and it kinda hurt to know my big brother was sad, " The waves are alright, Practice has been killer, Coach is going lolo since you left and Hana is going crazy trying to get the captain position. God I just wanna punch her! When you come for break were having a scrimmage and were kicking her butt all the way to the big island and back." I giggled loudly fist pumping. My Lulu knew how to make me happy again. I grinned and winked at her.

"Maybe I'll come sooner, I'm not sure on the school breaks." I huffed.

"OOOH give me some info on the new school. What's the main land like?"

"Well Northern California is so not hot, it's like fall right now and there's a few cute boys." I flushed thinking about Stiles. God I only met him a week ago and his cute freckled caught my attention.

"Noo?" Lulu's face was bright and I cringed," You have a crush and you just got there! No way are you going lolo? Where's my Ari at?" She cackled and I puffed my cheeks.

"Lulu your the lolo one." I smiled as she faked horror.

"How dare you! I think this isn't going to work long distance, it's so over." I put a hand to my head and clenched my chest.

"Oh god, no don't leave me, your my world babe." Lulu cracked up at that and I wasn't far behind. We chatted for awhile longer, both doing homework together over the internet and I smile as we said our goodbyes. I promised to skype her in the next few days. With that I curled up, wrapped in my warm blankets and drifted to sleep.

OOOOOO

Brayan smiled, hearing Carina giggled and chatter with Lulu made him somewhat feel better. He looked at his sons and walked out of the house, they barely acknowledged him since they were so engrossed in their spell books.

He knew his eyes flashed as he shifted through the air, normal humans couldn't see him. Stopping in front of a loft of sorts, he knew he was in the right place. The tingle of werewolves were all rumbling around in there.

He didn't mind the creatures to much as long as none of them wanted to cause problems. He flashed into the loft and leaned on one of the high rafters. He watched as the alpha trained a newly turned werewolf by the looks of his jerky, uncoordinated attacks. Brayan almost felt bad as the pup was flung back and dented the wall. His jerky movements were funny almost as he grumbled and argued with the stoic alpha. This pack was semi-large. It seemed three born werewolves were in the pack as well as three bitten werewolves. How could he tell? Born werewolves had a regal, stance in their postures, like how actual wolves look at you, hunt you.

One with slicked back hair and blue eyes tilted his head and sniffed, his eyes flashing a steel blue. Brayan tense, that one is not to be trusted.

"Warlock!" He growled and jumped up, slicing at Brayan, whom jumped and pushed his hand out. Sparks flew at the werewolf and he jerked back, Brayan know the shocking feeling was uncomfortable He didn't want to hurt any, just observe the creatures that he'd be co-existing with.

The alpha's red eyes blazed to life and Brayan stared at him with a smirk on his face, this was a new alpha that was still learning, "No need for alarm were-folk. I'm simply here to meet the supernatural beings I'll be sharing this town with. Don't need another warlock war now would we?"

One mumbled something about cocky bastard, he grinned at that.

"Alright, you met us, know leave." The alpha snarled, Brayan chuckled and walked around them, didn't want them thinking he was some weak warlock with no standings.

"Now, where is your hospitality? You should know from your mothers stories to never cross a warlock." His eyes flashed silver and the alpha's eyes glared into his own.

"I just wish to let all of you understand that with me in this town, I would like no attacks from the freshly bitten," He looked at the fidgeting werewolf that stood by the dark skinned one and tall curly hair one. The only she wolf stood close to the Alpha and he understood the connection there, family. The three born werewolves were all blood related.

"Leave." The Alpha snarled at him and he shrugged and fazed out of sight. He had to prepare his children for this, werewolves could be tricky for young witches and warlocks.

OOOOOOOOO

I woke up and stretched, my head had cleared a lot. Looking at the alarm clock I was surprised it only read six in the morning. I shrugged and walked to my bathroom. The boys were still sleeping by their slow sluggish auras and Dad was somewhere in the house by the feel of it. I got into my bath tube and scrubbed away the grim from sleeping wrapped up in my warm blankets. Enjoying the soft lavander smell that started to surround me in warm steam.

Getting out I looked into the foggy mirror and almost screamed seeing white orbs staring back at me. I covered my mouth and looked closer. My eyes made me look like I was blind, my pupils were a faded dull gray, while my irises looked like fresh sea foam.

What The Hell!? I scrambled into my room and threw on a pair of shorts and a camisole before running down the stair and right into my father.

"Daddy? What's wrong with my eyes?!" I nearly screech, he looked down at me in shock, I could see my creepy white eyes glaring back at me. I don't understand, what's happening?

"Calm down sweetie, your powers have grown a level. You know how my eyes flash silver, it's my powers coming to the surface, sweetie, it's just your powers. Okay, calmed down and take a deep breath. Look into your soul and reign your powers in, call them back." I nodded and closed my eyes, I saw my powers, Dad made us meditate so we knew what our energies looked like. My normal grayish blue powers were blazing a bright white, wisps of gray swirled into them. I took a deep breath and felt the glow dim a bit and I felt a little lighter.

"Alright let me see?" Dad said brushing my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked into my Dad's eyes. I could still see fleck of white in my blue eyes but the blue was back and that's all that mattered to me. I sighed in relief.

"You okay now? No more teenage rampaging?" I nodded and grinned up at him. Okay Dad was trying to make a funny.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna PMS here in about an hour." My father chuckled and pushed my back toward the hallway. I need to finish getting ready. Looking in my mirror in the room I looked at my eyes. I got real close and saw the flecks of white were glowing, I jumped back as my eyes flashed. Okay This was gonna take some getting used to.

I looked outside, ugh, I was getting really tired of all this coldness. I looked at my newly updated wardrobe had a lot more jeans and sweaters but hey I only spent like seventy at the local thrift shop.

I slipped on a pair of high waisted jeans, I pulled on a white bandeau (I hate bras) and slipped a light green knit sweater over it and tucked a little into my jeans. I pulled on a pair of thick gray socks and my comfy boots. I looked in the mirror and ruffled my wavy hair,pinning some back. I guess this will do for today. I brushed my teeth quickly seeing that it was 6:50 and school started in half an hour. I grabbed my backpack and hopped down the stairs. The twins were walking out of their rooms and looked at me startled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?!" They shook their heads and I frowned but saw them point to my eyes. I groaned and closed them, I saw my powers glowing brightly and I reigned them back. Looking at the twins, they nodded at me.

" What was that Ari?" Nate asked, he placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Gabe who nodded in agreement.

"Daddy said my powers have grown, and it's like how his eyes flash silver. I-I just kinda freaked out this morning cause of it. I'm okay I guess." Nate pouted and looked at me. Okay grump ass.

"Why do you get to have all the cool stuff happen to you first!" I sighed again and groaned. He's such a baby sometimes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Scott laughed as Stiles snored in economics, after the little encounter with the warlock, Derek went all hard ass on all of them and training lasted until about two in the morning. He had never believed witches or warlocks existed but anymore he didn't know what to say. With the sacrifices and the pack of alpha's after them it kind of was a relief that the warlock wasn't going to attack them.

Finstock walked into the classroom and Scott nudged Stiles, the guy just mumbled and moved a little.

"Stiles!" Scott hissed and kicked him. The guy jumped up and gasping in pain, Finstock glared at the teen and Stiles chuckled nervously before sitting down in his seat and sinking into it. He turned slightly and glared at Scott, who was grinning at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened him note book, beginning to doodle. Finstock went on teaching, picking on Greenberg and Scott was tapping his foot impatiently. He was still kind of freaked out from the visit last night, he wasn't shocked that there was warlocks but he was still surprised that the warlock had the power to make him want to cower in the corner. Derek was pissed after the warlock left, Stiles not so much, he smelled familiar..like he's had his scent before.

"-ski.. Stilinski!" Stiles jumped when Finstock yelled at him, the whole class was looking at him and he blushed and stuttered.

"Yeah, Coach?" He grinned nervously.

"Do you know the answer to my question or do you wanna keep drawing?"

Stiles looked down and saw his paper was covered in doodles of random stuff. He shrugged and looked at Finstock.

"Eh, I think I'll stick to my doodles." Finstock looked like he was about to blow a fuse, but he glared at Stiles and sighed before picking on Greenberg again. Poor guy.

As soon as the bell rang, Stiles was picking his stuff up when Scott elbowed him and he looked up to see Carina walking into the room with her brothers. She was rubbing her eyes before blinking up at her brothers. Both twins nodded and she sighed.

"Heey! Carina what's up?" Stiles waved at her as she looked at him, her blue eyes seemed bright as she looked at him with a smile on her face. Her twin brothers frowned at him but shrugged as they took their seats. He could feel their eyes on his back as him and Scott stood and talked with their new friend.

"How was your weekend?" Scott asked since Stiles was chocking on his words.

"I did a bunch of homework, stayed in. Oh I talked with my friend Lulu. But other then that kinda boring. What about you guys?" She set her books down in front of one of her brothers desks and turned to them. Stiles blinked seeing her eyes flash, he tilted his head and inhaled. She smelled different. Way different, like sulfur and...spices.

"Uh, we just trained for the big game this Friday." Scott answered with a nervous laugh, Stiles laughed a little and wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders.

"Yeah, you and your brothers should come it'll be fun, but we gotta go, gonna be late for our next class. Bye!" Scott look at him funny before saying bye and following his friend.

Carina looked at them leave and back at her brothers before shrugging and sitting down. Nate leaned forward and nudged her, turning she saw him grinning.

"You have weird friends Ari." Gabe kicked him and Nate grumbled before sitting back down.

"Yeah, least they don't look weird like you two." She snickered hearing Gabe and Nate gasp at her.

"I didn't say anything you brat." Gabe growled out.

"Guilty by association." She laughed when they both complained at her and she smiled brightly when Allison walked into the class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dude, no, She smelt like the warlock last night. He smelt like sulfur and ashes. Her's was just spices. What if she's like a spy for him or something and those twins aren't really her brothers." Stiles was pacing in the lacrosse field. Lucky they had a free-period after their economics class.

"Stiles, you need to calm down. Maybe your nose is playing tricks on you or something, your still new to this. Maybe she walked by Mr. Harris's room and the smell clung to her. Sweater hold onto smells easy. I would always freak out when Allison used to wear sweater. Calm down why are you so freaked out by this anyway." Scott caught the ball the Stile whipped at him.

"Scott, you don't get it I actually might have had a chance with this girl. Just if she's a witch and she's with that warlock..he threatened the pack! Derek would kill us if she actually turned out to be in alliance with him. He's pissed off enough as it is and I'm usually the one he smacks around."

Stiles by no means was an omega, but Derek enjoyed roughing Stiles up quite a bit now since he physically could do it without having to worry about long lasting bruises. Scott thought it was funny, Stiles not so much.

"I didn't smell sulfur on her okay, you need to calm down alright."

" No, I know what were gonna do. Well follow them home, see who their dad is. Right, yeah! Carina said they moved here with her Dad. The warlock from before looked old enough to be their Dad."

Scott shook his head at him and whipped the ball back at him, Stiles had no problem catching it now.

"Speaking of Dads, hows your Dad Stiles?"

Stiles groaned a little at the subject, " He thinks I'm nuts, I came home the other night and he was sitting in the living, the night Derek kicked my ass, I still had bruises. He thinks I'm in a gang or something. I don't know."

"Maybe you should tell him, my mom handles a lot of stuff better now that she knows." Scott put down his lacrosse stick. Stiles shrugged.

"I doubt it, He'll call me crazy and probably try and put me in a nut house, plus with the Alpha's rampaging around, the less he knows the better I guess. "He shrugged even though it hurt that his father didn't trust him or even believe him anymore. He was doing all of this to protect him, if the alphas got to him, Stile didn't know what he would do. Go into a rage and kill a bunch of people. He couldn't let that happen. Even if that meant his life kind of had to fall apart for it to work out.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I grumbled as Ms. Blake gave us 6 chapter to read, I really hated English. Puffing my cheeks out I look over at Stiles and Scott. Over the week that I've been here, the two had come to sit by me on a daily basis. Now the two were sitting in the front, it kinda hurt, but I let it go. I doodled on my paper waiting for the bell to ring, I felt an aura sit in front of me.

Glancing up I see the other set of twins sitting in front of me. Okay, why did I only feel one aura? I distinctly feel two right know. Maybe I'm just going crazy. They looked at me and grinned. I raised an eyebrow at them and leaned back, okay they interrupted my masterpiece to grin at me. I looked down at my doodle, okay my crappy looking turtle looked like it was stoned.

"So.. your names Carina right?" One asked, I really couldn't tell the two apart, how did Danny know who his little hottie was. I tilted my head.

"Yes, and you two are Aiden and Ethan." Can't blame a witch for being cautious, Dad said he had to scout things out still so I was gonna be extra careful, seeing as my brothers have yet to notice I was needing assistance.

"Well We just wanted to say hi, you seem pretty cool. Danny told me you surf." One said and my best guess is he's Ethan. I smile a little.

" Yeah, it's nice being around another Hawaiian family, his parents are fun." Ethan looked at me with a look in his eyes that kinda tell me he's never met Danny's parents. Oh boy. I'm gonna be talkin' with that boy.

"I didn't know he was Hawaiian." Aiden looked at his brother and I caught something that looked like slight anger but it disappeared with a pat on his brother shoulder.

"His last name, Its Mahealani..kinda gives it away." I grin at them and Ethan cracks a crocked smile. Aiden looked at me and Ethan as we started talking. He was more of a silent type I guess. Seeing Aiden smirk at someone I see Stiles and Scott looking at us. Both were looking a little angry so I waved and flashed a smile before turning back to my conversation with Ethan. I could see why Ethan like him. He was nice. His brother I was still on the fence about.

000000

Scott and Stiles looked at the conniving twins as they sat in their normal seats around Carina. Now they felt like jerks for leaving her open like that. Her brothers were looking at her funny as she chatted with Ethan. When she say them looking she waved at them and put her focus back on Ethan who chuckled at something she said. Aiden grinned at them and his eyes flashed their predatory red.

Stiles almost let a snarl rip through his chest but Scott held him back, "Not here man. Were gonna have to talk with Derek about this."

Stiles grumbled but slumped around in his chair. He continued to listen in to their conversation though. He didn't like the fact that the twins were basically marking her and it was making him angry.

The bell rang and Stiles bolted, he had to go, his anger blocked out the calls of his pack mate. He leaned against the cool walls in the locker room and let a deep rumble shake his chest. The twins were up to something and he felt that it involved Carina somehow. He had to figure it, he wasn't about to let something happen to another innocent person.

…..But why did he worry so much about Carina? He's known her for a week and it's like she calms his animal..but something was so different about her and it worried and scared him to a point he wanted to run. He..he needed to talk to Derek.

000000000

I ran out after Stiles, he looked like he was in pain and it kind of worried me since Ethan and Aiden seemed content watching him leave. I looked both way down the hall and nervously pulled at my blonde locks. Where could he of gone in twenty seconds. Students flooded the halls and my visibility went to a flat zero.

I saw Scott rush down the hall and I chased him, he had to know, he was Stiles best friend. I grabbed Scott wrist and he jumped back a shout of surprise escaping his lips. Crap, I zapped him. He looked at me and I sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, this sweater is a magnet to static electricity...Is Stiles okay?" I looked at him ringing my hands. Oh boy insecurities are back.

"He- uh he wasn't feeling all that great this morning. I think it finally caught up with him." I blinked at Scott and flashed a tight smiles. I really despise liars. Scott was horrible at it to add to the situation.

"Well, tell him I said to feel better and eat soup. Lots and lots of soup." I smiled and turn when he chuckles.

"Sure thing Ari, I'll let him know." He waved and bolted down the hall, I frowned but walked toward my next class.

PPPPP

I tap my foot in my last class, Allison was looking at me weird. I shrugged and motioned to me being tired. She nodded in agreement.

I wanted to know what they were all hiding. And I won't stop till I find out. This town was getting more and more curious...

PPPP

Okay so this chapter was kinda a pain in the butt, but I like it. I rewrote it a few times and felt like this is the best I could do for this chapter. It's more of a filler/ foreshadowing chapter for what is to come. Couldn't have it all sunshine and calmness!

Well review and tell me how you guys like it!


End file.
